working out and blind dates
by emmttes girl
Summary: well Bella is a sex addtic is working at a bar and live in a apartment with Emmet and Jasper what happens when everyone trys to set her up with Edawrd Cullen they love each other but HATE eachother and the same time? find out! r&r please give a chance :
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! The name's Bella Swan. I got myself two best friends Emmett and Jasper. We have been best friend's seens I can remember. We live in a apartment together. I mean yeah we have had are share of good times but they meant nothing.

So I am on my way to the gym. It has been like 3 days. I do my normal 2 hour work out. I exercise like crazy. I don't want to end up on those biggest losers' shows.

No no no that is not what im going to end up like.

As I am getting out my car I have to go grab my money to but water. I forgot mine. Wow way to go dumb ass!

I put my I pod on to stronger : Kanye West it is the best song to work out on . I start singing with him.

"_work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us longer, better, faster, STRONGER"!_

after getting a little pumped up I ran faster on the treadmill.

"_Work it harder make it better,  
Do it faster makes us stronger,  
More than ever, hour after  
Hour work is never over"_

"Th-th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry" I flew of the treadmill ! way to go grace! " **SORRY!"**

"no no its okay. Don't worry" he said with a smile in his voice.

"im not even sure what happened. Any who….. my name is Bella swan. Whats yours?"

"my name is Edward Cullen." he mumbled. Oh my gosh then I clicked. That was the dude my mother was trying to set me up with. Well he is hot, she normally sets me up with dorks.

"I think we have a date tomorrow night." I whispered

"what" was the only words that came out of his mouth… "are you trying to ask me out?"

"no in BELLA SWAN! Are moms are trying to hook us up. My mom is René."

"nice to know my mom Is not trying to hook me up with another striper!"

"Hah. Your close. I'm a bartender. You know like coyote ugly the movie"

"That's wear I have seen you. Oh you work at the cat scratch."

" well see you tomorrow bud. Got to get home to my guys. They cant last 2 hours with out me cooking for them plus my friends from the bar and there roommate are coming over" as I was walking to my car I got really excited thinking about are date tonight.

"Well well well nice to see some things never change." I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on the floor eating chips and playing MY x-box 360.

"If it helps" jasper started to speak "we got the things on you grocery list for those girls Rosalie and Alice and there room mate who are coming over today."

"Thanks!! Oh gosh your lifesavers. I totally forgot!"

"No prob bob just doing are job" Emmett said trying to be funny.

He got a chuckle out of me

I went to go shower. Once I got out I put on my matching Peacock Bra and boy short set. I put on a white cami and walked to my room. You would think they would get

Used to it after 2 and a half years but nooo.

"could you at least put pants on I mean come on you live in a house with all guys which I might add are sexs addicts" Emmett said as I sat down and put another controller playing them at call of duty 4

"You guys make it seem like Im not a sex addict new flash I AM! But fine I will put pants on" I spat back

When I came back I had on my tightest pants on the are like panted on. I started cooking some hamburgers. Jus as I finished I heard the door bell ring.

"ILL GET IT" Emmett boomed as he started opening the door I saw his and Jaspers mouth drop.

The obviously saw Rose and Alice.

I walked towards the door screaming the some make love right now.

"_I wanna make love right now now wish we never broke up right now now now I need you so much right now now now"_

Then I saw Edward from the gym standing with Rose and Alice.

"Wow Bella we knew you were a sex addict but sing it to us is not going to exactly help the situation" Rose said

"Shut up Rose just because I like to fuck doesn't mean I was singing it to you even though me you and Alice on Halloween last year is something I will never forget" I said and watch them both get red

"I call cute blonde!" Alice yelled in excitement!!

"Good because I was gunna call dibs on the champ ova there" Rose said pointing towards Emmett

"Well nice seeing you here Edward" I tried to say with out laughing and peeing my pants

This is the guy Rose and Alice were trying to set me up with.

"Well seems like every one is trying to set us up lately" he commented

Rose Alice Emmett and Jasper gave us a weird look

I explained to them about the gym and the blind date are mom has set up for us.

Then I took a good love and MY GOOD he is so sexy the whole time I was think of him of a Greek good as we ate I could only undress him in my mind just hoping he id not a jerk that screws girls and just leave. Even if he was I would still give in.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Wow how can everyone want me and Edward to hook up I mean come on!

He is perfect and im just the girl that dances on bars a get paid (even though I love it)..

I am a pretty cool person I live with my 2 best friends.

Then also I am amazing at x-box.(no to sound like in stuck up but I am)

I have had hat crazy sex with only 4 guys 2 being Emmett and Jasper.

When we have needs the other full fills them.

And I would say if you are looking for someone to rock your world in bed doing it rough that's Emmett, but if you're looking for someone who can find you g-spot in 5 min making you want more that's Jasper.

So back to Edward. I have a date with im today at some Italian restaurant then from there Alice and Rose are picking me up there because we have the late ship then have to close it up at 2 .

I can't believe all those times I have slept over Rose's and Alice's I never notice him I mean really he is kinds hard to miss.

Well I will probably end up sleeping there seens we have the late shift.

Alice is like an energetic pixie that NEVER shuts up.

Rose is more of the quite. Well she looks like she would be she is nicer the Alice is!!! I know surprising!

**EPOV**

"Well Rose you were right if I saw her when she spent the night's over I probably would have jumped in her. She is so hot. I mean I have seen her at the bar splashing water on you two but I never looked twice." I admitted

Alice answered me before rose could get her mouth open "Yeah we now you to well if growing up with you wasn't enough then I also need you to stay in you room when we get home. Bella has late shift and were driving and I don't want to drive her home so she is just sleeping over. Kay, Kay."

"Whatever im not even going to be home I have the 'blind date' with Bella then I have a date with Tanya the Jessica. So it's going to be a busy night. I will probably get home after you" I said yeah I know im a man whore I am trying to change but these cling on to me like Velcro.

"Oh Bella and your date should be interesting I guess" rose spat

"Why it's like any other date?"

"Ha. You keep thinking that" Rose and Alice giggled

what do thy mean think what I want? She's just a chick whatever I need to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n sorry its alitlle rushed but hope its good**

Rose and Alice picked me up for my date I was in a pair of red skinny jeans and the Disney character Oswald. (If you don't know Oswald searches him up!) Just as I was in the door frame I heard Emmett's voice:

"YO… Bella can you tell Rose that I can wait to rock her world tomorrow"

I just gave him a weird look and thought to myself…_what is in that boy._

When I finally mad it in to Alice's car I told Rose what Emmett said. She blushed a color that I have never seen on a person almost scarlet read. All I did was laugh!

"So... Bella this should be an interesting umm… date for you" Alice said trying to hold in her laughter with a serious face.

'Oh god... Alice I know what that means you never told me your roommate a PLAYER" I screamed the last part.

"Well we never thought you two would actually ever meet. I mean you to are both sex addicts and that's why we hid him when you sleep over, witch we will hid him tonight" she replied

Oh god that means they think I would have sex with him. UGH he is a player. EWW the probably has like herpes or something. Witch I do not need EWW I can't believe I thought I liked a PLAYER it's against my rule!

"You know Alice now I hate him!" I said "you know my rules no players!"

"So what Bella just let loose? Maybe you will like him after all" Alice calmly said.

When I went into the restaurant I saw him flirting with the waitress. When he saw me his eyes where staring into my eyes.

Then I thought to myself HES A PLAYER!!

Once I got to the tale I broke the connections. I think he was little sad

I spoke up first "so I hear your quite the ladies man"

"well if that's what you call it'

"not exactly I call it being an insensitive mean ass whole jerk!"

" oh your one of those girls"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean"

before he could speak up we were interrupted by the waitress "umm what would you like to drink" she asked innocently

"vodka would be great." I mumbled "its the only way i am getting though this date"

"Make that two" he said with a smile then she left

"so what were you saying about me"

he paused " I was saying your one of those girls that probably have rules on who to date and who to not date instead of just falling in love"

"Well sorry I don't like to get my heart broken its happens enough"

by this time the waitress came back and asked us what we would like to eat

Edward spoke up first " umm I would like the 12 oz stake"

my turn " I would like the same and make sure to bring a bottle in ketup please " I gave a fake smile

" soooo Bella.....how did you end up liking with Emmett and Jasper?"

" well even though I hate people like you I guess I will tell you..... Well are families were always really good friends. They are my brothers. At least they act like it most the time. We all started going to U.T. and there was no more room for my in any dorms so I had to sneak live in Emmett's and Jasper's. When we were done with are first semester we finally got an apartment and it's just easier. and now im 22 and I love it there its Home so we just kinda still live there"

his face was priceless almost as if I told him that I wanted to fuck him but I don't know why.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked rudely

" Because" was his grate answer

"Because why?"

"Because you perfect!"

**EPOV**

this girl is perfect she is everything I'm not! She is funny nice but a bitch at the same time. She is beautiful and amazing!

"wow that's allot coming from the playboy"

"ouch that burned" if jokes

" you know Cullen I can get to like you if you promise me on thing"

"sure anything"

"no more dates. While we do these causality dates im the only one got it"

in my head I screamed YES but my body was saying NO. I mean I need action!!

"Yes. if you promise me."

"Sure"

"Well I need to know if I will get action I need it like once a week." I admitted.

"fine but to let you know I like it rough loud and rowdy she winked and her phone rang telling he that Alice and Rose are her to pick her up.

So here I am playing the check canceling my date with the biggest boner in the world. Fucking bitch she just left me here with my problem! It's noticeable! Let's just say that! God she's a bitch but if like her I really like her!!!

** A/N chapter 4 is on its way probally can get it out tonight!!;) hope you like**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4  
**BPOV**

"oh my gosh how was it?"

"Calm down Rose. it was fine. I li....lik...li....like him. there I said it"

"AHHH" Alice and Rose both screamed

"and we decided to date but he cant date anyone else while we are dating that was the deal"

"AHHH" (you could guess who that

so now were at the bar

"cow girl outfits?" aid getting out of the clothes I had on the date I heard one of the say 'yeah' Rose put my hair in curls and Alice was doing my make up I was wearing cut of sorts that you can see my ass in . theca cami a little to low cut with a plaid shirt tied with a cow girl hat. Rose and Alice were dressed the same. Game

**  
EPOV**

after I paid the check I had nothing to do. I canceled my dates as I said I would. I could see what Emmett and Jasper were doing they said that they liked me. so I took out my phone and called Jasper.

"Hey it's Edward. I was wondering wanna go get drinks at the bar " hoping they would say yes.

"Yeah sure man. we were going to cat scratch to give Bella her stuff for tonight you can met us at are apartment in 5" at that I ran to my car

I knocked at the door and herd a booming voice "Come in!"

"Heyy guys" I said. after I said this jasper gave me a weird look

"so what's going on with you and Bella" he asked curiously

"well I guess we are dating after she broke her rules"

"no ways she fucked you already. Are hussy sister could have waited at least till night " Emmett said laughing

"no apparently she is dating a 'playboy'" I finished

"dude just don't hurt her. she is like our sister"

"I will never mean to hurt her"

"good because I will snap you neck" Emmett said both jokingly and serious

"so is there any secrets I should know about Bella" i asked trying to change the subject

all they did was look at each other and laughed.

They started leading me to Bella's room it was a brownish purple color with brunt orange and white comforter set.

I turned around to see a full bookshelf fuelled of comic books I mean super hero comic books she is obsessed then pictures of her in comic con in new York her comics we in plastic and mint condition I mean I have read a few WHEN I WAS 10 this 22 year old women was obsessed with comic books. Oh this is too funny!

"yhats not the best part" Jasper assured me

I turned around to see the outfits she would wear! Oh there was a wonder woman one. The bat girl. Cat women and spider girl. Oh this is just TOO good!

I decided to tell her I knew her secret.

_ B,_

_ I thought I should tell you I know you secret and seen the costumes_

_ I have a surprise for you later :]_

_ E_

**hey its Espy. I lovwe you all! i would love it more if you REVEIWED or added me to your FAVORITE LIST if you havent i love the feeling it gives me insaration. if anybody has ideas on make sure i haer them i will give ou FULL credit and taking all**

**(if anyone really reads these then tell me your favorite cullen BESIDES Edward)**

**`Espy**


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my phone to see this:

B,

I thought I should tell you I know you secret and seen the costumes

have a surprise for you later :]

E

GREAT!! FUCKING GREAT. not only does he know im a sex addict, but he knows im a comic freak.

Its been a rowdy night. I have been waiting for Emmett and Jasper to bring my shit over but there still not here.

WAIT!! How did Edward know about my comic books. And costumes. I sure as hell didn't.

EMETT AND JASPER!!!

I flipped open my phone and began to text:

E&J

Your gunna wish you never did that's. now im telling Rose and Alice you secret obsessions. Just you wait.

And GET YOU ASSES TO THE BAR. WHATS TAKING YA?

B

That should teach them.

"ROSE ALICE GET YOU ASSES OVA HERE" I yelled. when they gotto were I was I was going to tell them about there secret at collage.

"What is it" Rose asked

" well you see this one time at a phrat party it was Emmett Jasper and I. well Emmett used to be a light weight he was drinking alitte to much with jasper the said the felt a 'spark' and decided to kiss each other. Well when the realized what they done they grabbed these two 'girls' and kissed them and it runes out they were to transvestites. All In the coarse of 5 min when I saw this I just about peed my pants and I thought I should tell you there deepest secret." I confessed with a smile. Just as they stopped laughing we saw 'them'

Emmett dressed in a pair of dark jeans Nikes and a iron man shirt

Jasper on light jeans black Nikes and a hulk shirt

Edward was dressed in a pair of dark jeans a pair of Jordan's and polo from American eagle

Then I saw Edward carrying my batgirl outfit! UHOH. My batgirl outfit is VERY small and tight.

"So this is your big surprise?" I asked pointing towards my outfit

"No the surprise it that you will be using it tonight" he answer so damn sexy

"Oh so were having s…..e……x… tonight?"

"Yes. Now we are both adults no need to spell it out."

"Okay okay sorrryy!" I whined "wait were im staying over you apart-OH"

"That's a girl"

I blushed" well I get off in 10 min then we shut down for the night close early."

"Well can you get me a shot a whisky"

"OTAY!!" I said like I was 5

An hour after we got home Edward pulled me into his room threw me the outfit and pointed towards the bathroom.

This has always been on of my fantasies to have sex in one of my outfits but Emmett and Jasper always say NOOO

EPOV

When she walked out the door I could help but get hard on! I mean really she is sooo sexy!

All of a sudden she jumped on me and started kissing me

There was a couple moans here and there but nothing Rose and Alice could hear.

She started kissing down my neck and chest till she got to my boxers she took them off with my teeth and came back up. Possible the sexist thing I have ever seen. She started to tease me playing with the tip. The she actually looked at my dick almost as if she had never seen one so big. She started playing with the tip sucking then started bobbing using her little hands cover what he mouth couldn't "BELL-AAAAAA" I moans alitte loud. I expected her to spit like everyone else I was getting the cup ready then she just swallowed me dry nothing let in her mouth or around my dick. This girl was amazing.

It was time for the tables to turn! My turn now……


End file.
